The invention relates to an eyeglass locator system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for aiding an eyeglass owner in locating their eyeglasses when they are misplaced.
A large variety of items that we use in our day to day lives in fact become lost or misplaced on a day to day basis. However, among these items, loosing eyeglasses is perhaps the most troubling. That is because many people rely on their eyeglasses in order to have sufficient vision to perform even the simplest of tasks. However, when the eyeglasses become lost, the poor vision of the eyeglass owner without the benefit of the eyeglasses ironically makes it nearly impossible to locate the eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,938 to Gansz discloses a floating device which attaches over the ear pieces of a pair of eyeglasses to make the eyeglasses buoyant. Gansz is perhaps helpful in preventing a person from loosing their eyeglasses around the water, but is not useful to help a person from loosing their eyeglasses during everyday use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,004 to Scrivo et al. discloses a pair of eyeglasses which have built in fiber optic members which are capable of transmitting light in the viewing area of the eyeglass frame. However, this light source is not switchable to selectively illuminate to allow the owner to find the eyeglasses when the owner looses the eyeglasses.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.